gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Divided Destiny (video game)
Divided Destiny (also known as Civil War: A Nation Divided 2) is a custom video game created by Daniel Smith. Divided Destiny ''is the sequel to the PlayStation 2 video game ''Civil War: A Nation Divided. Storyline Backstory "The war that was the most destructive and bloody conflict in American history never ended. Welcome to the world of Divided America. Welcome to the world of Divided Destiny." Divided Destiny ''takes place in the year 2014 in America. All seems fine, but there's one problem: the Civil War never ended. The United States of America was never formed. Divided America rose, the North being a Democracy and the South being a Socialism. The South still believes in slavery, as they still have farms with African Americans working and tilling the fields. The North outlawed slavery, with African Americans being able to vote, run for presidency/senate, and own businesses. In 1903, a large, metal and brick wall was constructed that split the warring nation in half (similar to the Berlin Wall). Checkpoints were constructed throughout the Wall. Caucasians, from 1905 to 1944, were able to cross over the Wall without problems. The Second Civil War itself started in 1945, when a North war vessel fired on a South cargo ship and sunk it. The nation was at war once again. The year is 2013, and the history as we know it never occurred because of the Divided America issue. America never took part in World War II, and the lack of man power, thus, aided the Nazis in winning the war. Nazi Germany completely invaded every European country except Britain and Ireland. Soviet Russia remained Communist. NATO was never formed. The Cuban Missile Crisis, Cold War, Korean Conflict, Vietnam War, and the War on Terror in Iraq, Iran, and Afghanistan never happened. In 2012, Canada sided with Northern America, and Mexico was annexed by Southern America. In 2013, the conflict between Northern America and Southern America had completely ravaged the divided nation. The now crippled nation was at the threat of being easily invaded by a foreign power, such as the now-thriving Nazi Empire, Soviet Russia, or even the Cuban Liberated Central America. An elite team of men and women, known as the Navy SEALs, was formed by Northern America as a division of the United States Marine Corps in 2012. The team was armed with the most advanced technology available at that time. The soldiers within it were primarily Northern America, Canadian, British, and Irish commandos. Characters Only one character, the playable character and main protagonist, is known; Jason "Gamer" Baldwin. Gamer was a Marine in 2011 until he was recruited for the Navy SEALs in 2012. Campaign The campaign consists of 10-15 missions. Missions *''There are currently no known missions. Multiplayer The multiplayer of Divided Destiny ''is exactly the same as ''Spacefront, in terms of HUD, gamemodes, Battle Points (BP), Ranks, Challenges, and Abilities. Ranks and Challenges There are 50 ranks in Divided Destiny, each one of them requiring a certain amount of Battle Points to reach. For each rank, a different icon is given. There is also Prestige, which is basically restarting and reseting all the completed challenges. There are ten levels of Prestige, each one of them having a different icon. Challenges can help the player in gaining rank quicker. There are five types of challenges: weapons, boot camp, operations, finishing moves, and elite. Each challenge awards a certain amount of Battle Points upon completion. Factions There are only two factions in multiplayer. *Northern American Navy SEALs *Southern American Defense Corps Gamemodes There are ten gamemodes in multiplayer, each one having its own objective, time limit, and score limit. *Team Deathmatch - Two teams battle it out. After 20 minutes the team with the most points wins. *Hardcore Team Deathmatch - Team Deathmatch without the HUD. Extra damage on all weapons. *Free-For-All - Straight-up deathmatch. Every player for themselves. After 10 minutes the player with the most points wins. *Hardcore Free-For-All - Free-For-All without the HUD. Extra damage on weapons. *Domination - Two teams fight over three command posts around the map. The longer the posts are hold the more points the team gets. After 20 minutes the team with the most points wins. *Search and Destroy - Defend and destroy the objective using a bomb. No respawning. *Capture The Flag - Both teams fight for a flag in the center of the level. The first team to return the flag to their home base wins. No time limit. *Sabotage - A neutral bomb is in the center of the map. The first to team acquire the bomb and destroy the enemy objective wins. 20 minute time limit. (Only available on The Wall map). *Headquarters - A neutral command post is in the center of the map. The first team to capture and hold it for 5 minutes wins. *Moshpit - Hardcore Free-For-All on any map. Attachments cannot be used on weapons. Extra bullet damage on weapons. *King of the Hill - A marked way-point is set somewhere in the map and a player must make it to the tower and successfully hold the way-point for two minutes. Six players only. Free-For-All. 10 minute time limit. *Hide and Seek - Two player sniper duel. (Only available on the Strip map.) Maps Each map is unique, as they each have different setting. *The Wall - A large map that takes place around and in the infamous wall that divides America. Long range firefights and sniper points. *Strip - A very small map in a strip club. Only available for the Moshpit and Hide and Seek gamemodes. *Downfall - Battle in the destroyed Southern American senate house. Hectic Domination matches. *Swamp - Fight in a Southern American swamp. Perfect for Team Deathmatch matches. *Resort - Engage in medium range firefights in a resort in Canada. Good Free-For-All matches. *Quarantine - Watch out for radiation wastelands in this large map! Best map for Headquarters matches. *''More maps to come!'' Weapons/Attachments/Equipment Most campaign weapons can be used in multiplayer, with the exception of a few non-available weapons. Some weapons only appear in multiplayer. Each weapon can be customized in terms of attachments and camouflages. Note in some gamemodes the player is restricted to a certain type of gun. *''To be announced!'' Battle Points Battle Points (BP) are points that are awarded for each different action within a match. They are also awarded at the end of a match at different values, depending on how good the player did. Kills *Kill - 100 BP *Mine kill - 150 BP *Headshot kill - 200 BP *Throwing Knife kill - 250 BP *Tactical grenade kill - 300 BP Gamemodes *Returning a flag - 200 BP *Planting the bomb - 300 BP *Retrieving the bomb - 250 BP *Capturing a command post - 400 BP *Killing the other player (Hide and Seek) - 500 BP Other *Reviving a teammate - 50 BP Abilities Abilities are certain traits that the player can posses. Each Ability has its own helpful feature. All Abilities are unlocked on level 6. *''To be announced!'' Theme Song thumb|300px|left|Scorpions - Wind of Change﻿ See also Other video games created by Daniel Smith: *''Apocalypse'' *''Spacefront﻿'' ﻿ Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Games